In consideration of environmental requirements and economical efficiency, a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle or a glass bottle has been collected and then recycled. At the time of recycling the PET or glass bottle, a label on which product names, ingredients, other figures, or the like, are printed and attached to the PET or glass bottle except for a body of the PET or glass bottle should be separated and removed. In the case of a paper label that has been mainly used up to now, the paper label has been removed using industrial water. More specifically, the collected PET bottle or glass bottle is immersed in industrial water containing caustic soda at about 80° C., thereby removing the label. Therefore, environmental waste water is generated in recycling an empty bottle, and accordingly, environmental regulations have intensified.
Therefore, a demand for a label made of a film material rather than the paper label has increased.
Meanwhile, as an example of a film capable of being used as a label, there is a poly vinyl chloride-based film, but this film is not preferable since the film cause an environmental problem such as generation of dioxin at the time of incineration, or the like. Therefore, a polyester-based heat-shrinkable film has been prominent as a means capable of replacing the paper label.
As a method of using the polyester-based heat shrinkable film as the label, a method of using a sticker form, a method of performing printing on the film as in an existing paper label to attach the printed film using an aqueous adhesive, or the like, may be considered.
As the method of attaching the label using an adhesive as the paper label, a method of separating and transferring each sheet of labels mounted on a labeler of an absorption form, applying the adhesive onto a back surface of the label using a gravure printing method, and then attaching the label to a vessel transferred by a conveyer-belt has been generally used. However, in the case of the polyester-based heat-shrinkable film label on which a print layer is formed, a rolling phenomenon of the label itself may be severe, such that it may be difficult to easily utilize a process of attaching the paper label according to the related art.
In addition, in a glass bottle colored for UV-blocking, or the like, such as a beer bottle, or the like, a printing effect of a general label may be insufficient, and in the case in which the label is made of a film material, there is a problem in increasing an advertisement effect of using this label.